


A Place of their Own

by treya_barton



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I asked Leggy to send me a prompt for her birthday tomorrow (posting this a bit early since I have a crazy work schedule), and she asked "“Yosuke wants to ask Yu to move in with him after college but he’s nervous. Will Yu say yes???? (of course he will)”  I hope you enjoy this Leggy and Happy (early) Birthday ^^!!





	A Place of their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homework78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/gifts).



Graduation was several weeks away, but that wasn’t the reason why Hanamura Yosuke was pacing about in the tiny apartment that had gotten him through 4 years of college.  Yu was on his way over for what was supposed to be a date night in, his recently acquired boyfriend needing a much needed break from studying for finals.  Yosuke couldn’t believe it had taken them so long to start dating, realizing that it had been partially his fault at the beginning since his feelings for his best friend had hit hard after Yu had left for the city their third year.  So, when Yosuke moved to the city and started college, both of them in different sections of Tokyo due to going to different universities, but close enough to visit each other throughout the week, it took him awhile to work up his courage to finally confess to Yu.  The silver haired man had been floored by the confession, causing Yosuke to at first think he didn’t return those feelings which led to him almost backtracking until Yu reassured him with a relieved hug.  They had been happily dating for several months now, and of course had been close friends for even longer, which had led Yosuke to his current dilemma.

Yu and Yosuke both had plans set up for after graduation.  This past summer, Yosuke had started asking Dojima questions about being a detective, and to his amazement not only had Dojima seemed pleasantly surprised in his interest, he had secured Yosuke an internship with the police force over the summer where he got to assist Dojima with some cases and tag along for some of the fieldwork and learn how to build a case.  He had been nervous at first to work so closely with Yu’s uncle, but over time he began to finally relax and appreciate all the knowledge Dojima was sharing with him.  This semester, Dojima had also been sending him exercise regimens and tips to help him with the police academy which he had signed up for over the summer.  Yosuke was pretty confident at this point he’d be able to get through it and become a cop, with his goal to become a detective like Yu’s uncle. 

He had realized his third year that he had really enjoyed the investigative process during the shadow world events the year before, and after talking to Naoto about it had been encouraged to reach out to Dojima.  Yu had been really happy to see them working together as well and to see that Dojima had warmed up to Yosuke since he had kind of seen him as a delinquent early on in their friendship.  He knew Dojima had already been coming around after seeing how Yosuke treated Nanako and how much help he had been to Yu when everything seemed to be falling apart in November, but seeing Dojima realize how responsible and dedicated Yosuke could be was still nice.

Yu, on the other hand, was wrapping up a pre-med degree and would be moving onto medical school for his masters with some classes starting that summer.  He wanted to work in oncology, since in his classes he found himself drawn toward cancer research, and he was already selected as a research assistant to a doctor who was studying the use of nanotechnology to suppress cancerous cells to stop them from rapid growth.  Yu was really happy for the opportunity and was ready to work hard, and Yosuke was excited for his boyfriend and wanted to support him in every possible way.  Which included moving in together so Yosuke could cover most of the expenses since he would be working, along with the housework since he knew how busy Yu would be.  He would have a stacked course load on top of his research work, and while Yu was good at managing tasks, Yosuke had a feeling it may be too much even for him.  Yosuke had already selected a larger apartment closer to Yu’s university that would still be a workable distance from where he would be going through the police academy, and he already had the information pulled up on his phone to show Yu and pitch the idea.

If he could get the words out that is.  Yosuke didn’t know why he was so nervous – they were already dating and wished they could spend more time together as is – but something like moving in together was a huge commitment.  It was one thing if they had roomed together during college since it was a more temporary situation, but here Yosuke was planning on something permanent.  He had actually tried to bring it up earlier that week when he had been over at Yu’s, but they had both become quickly distracted by other things, and Yosuke had quickly lost his nerve.  Tonight, though, he controlled the flow.

There was a light rap at the door before Yu unlocked it with the spare key Yosuke gave him when he first moved in, stepping through the door and smiling when he saw Yosuke awkwardly standing there.  “Have you been waiting long?” he asked with a slight chuckle as he closed the door and slid off his shoes.  Yosuke had a tendency to get excited when Yu came over, so seeing him waiting in an agitated state wasn’t anything new.  That was actually helpful for Yosuke since it masked his true intentions and gave him a chance to regroup.

“Not too long,” Yosuke fibbed, since in reality he had been pacing around his apartment all afternoon.  He stepped forward and exchanged a kiss with his boyfriend before leading him over to the couch and plopping down.  Yu immediately curled up and rested his head on Yosuke’s lap, since it was a common way for both of them to unwind depending on who was more exhausted that day.  Yosuke immediately began playing with Yu’s hair, while the other man let out a relieved sigh and melted into his boyfriend’s touch.

“So what are your plans this evening?” Yu asked, and Yosuke bit his lip.  He honestly hadn’t planned much since he had been so wrapped up in thinking about what he would be asking Yu.  He also figured that conversation would honestly take up their evening once he finally brought it up.  There was one thing he could talk about though.

“I was going to order take out from our favorite place.  That ok?” he asked.  Before Yu could protest, Yosuke added, “I didn’t want to make you work today and honestly wasn’t in the mindset to cook myself.”

Yu tugged on one of Yosuke’s hands from where they were buried in his hair, bringing his fingers to his lips to press a gentle kiss on them.  “That’s fine,” he said.  “They have good food.  It’s nice to take a break from cooking sometimes too.”

Yosuke grinned at him before pulling out his phone and quickly ordering their favorites.  He then set it back down and they lapsed into silence for a moment, Yosuke trying to come up with the best way to bring things up while Yu slowly began to catch on that his boyfriend’s nervousness was different than usual.  Especially when Yosuke began jiggling his leg, temporarily forgetting that Yu’s head was resting in his lap.  Yu sat up, placing a hand on Yosuke’s thigh to catch his attention, and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Yosuke’s eyes widened in surprise, while Yu looked slightly amused.  “I guess you’ve always been able to read me,” Yosuke muttered, before sitting up and turning to face Yu with a serious expression on his face.  “There’s something I want to ask you.”  Yu rose an eyebrow and folded his hands in his lap, giving Yosuke his undivided attention.  He looked a little unsure but was doing his best to mask it in order to be encouraging to Yosuke.  It almost made Yosuke lose his nerve, especially since he felt his heartrate increase over what he was about to say, but the brunet let out a long sigh to calm himself down before finally speaking.

“I want to show you something,” he said, pulling his phone out and handing it to Yu.  It was open to the floorplan of the apartment he was thinking about getting.  It was a two bedroom and Yosuke figured the second bedroom could be a study for Yu and a guestroom for if Teddie or anyone else wanted to visit.

Yu looked at the phone before looking at Yosuke in confusion.  “What’s this?” he asked, clicking back to see the address of the location.  Yosuke nervously crossed his arms as Yu stilled upon seeing the location.  “You’re planning on moving closer to my school?” he asked, turning to look at Yosuke.  “Won’t that be farther from the Academy?”

“A little but still an easy commute.  It’s on a direct line,” Yosuke explained.  “But that’s not the point.”

Yu tilted his head curiously as Yosuke leaned closer, tugging his phone out of Yu’s hand and holding it out for both of them to see, scrolling back to the floor plan.  “That would be our room,” he said, blushing as he pointed at the master bedroom.  “And that would be your study and a guest room for when we have company.  It’s closer to your school than even your current place so you won’t have to travel as much.”

Yosuke felt Yu stiffen for a moment, before he pulled away from Yosuke in order to look at him directly.  “So you…?” he asked, before trailing off nervously.

“I want us to move in together,” Yosuke clarified.  “I mean, if you want.”

Yu watched Yosuke twitch nervously as he waited for his reply.  Yu sat up and leaned over, resting his forehead against Yosuke’s and threading their fingers together.  “I do,” he simply replied.  “There’s nothing I’d want more.”

Yosuke grinned in relief.  “Good,” he said, letting out a sigh of relief.  “I’m glad.”  He squeezed their fingers together before adding, “I wanted to take care of you.  While you’re going through school.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Yu quickly said, and Yosuke shook his head, his hair tickling Yu’s forehead in the process.

“I want to,” he said firmly.  “I know how hard you work and how rough it’ll be.”

“It’ll be hard for you going through the Academy and starting your job once you get through it,” Yu said, fully confident that Yosuke would make it.  He had been working hard and would have the recommendation of his uncle who was a well respected detective with some notoriety since he had been credited with solving the Inaba murders.  Yu knew that while it wasn’t exactly the case, his uncle definitely deserved recognition because he was good at what he did and followed his instincts. 

“I’ll be able to handle it,” Yosuke said confidently.  “You handled so much for us second year, remember?  Let me take care of you this time.”

Yu leaned forward, pressing his warm lips against Yosuke’s before pulling back and smiling at him.  “Ok.  But I’ll help as much as I can,” he said firmly, and Yosuke grinned.

“I don’t doubt that, partner,” he replied.  Their conversation was then interrupted as their food finally arrived.  Yosuke got up to grab their food and pay the delivery girl before bringing it over to the small table he had next to his kitchen to dine on.  Yu came to join him, and they huddled close together as they pulled out their chopsticks and began to eat.

“When are you going to get the apartment?  Can I come too?” Yu asked, suddenly looking excited about the process.

“Of course.  I wanted to actually see the apartment first and make sure you like it.  It just seemed like a good place based on location and price,” Yosuke shrugged.  “It’ll be nice to move into someplace a little bigger too,” he mused.

“Hmmm, I can’t wait to decorate,” Yu added.

“What do you mean decorate?” Yosuke teased.  “I’ve seen your apartment – it’s pretty bare.”

Yu looked around Yosuke’s apartment, which definitely had more stuff he had brought over from home and added since then.  He always enjoyed staying over at Yosuke’s apartment because it felt more cozy.  “I think between the two of us we can come up with something nice,” Yu mused.

“You do have nicer furniture,” Yosuke amended.  Yu’s parents had bought him his stuff while Yosuke had to scrounge together money with some help from his parents for his which was second hand.  It was very good quality, but the pieces were all mismatched. 

“You have better decorations.  And tech,” Yu added.  Yosuke tended to splurge and use his family discount to its fullest potential when it came to games and his television set.  He had bought one of those large tvs Chie had claimed no one would buy before moving to the city for school. 

“We can always get more too,” Yosuke added.  “Pick out some stuff that’s ours.”  He flushed slightly when he said that, and Yu also felt his chest warm at the idea.

“Ours, huh?” he said, almost to himself.  “How soon can we check out that apartment?”

Yosuke shook his head, laughing at Yu’s enthusiasm, before they set the date for Friday afternoon after their last class.  They wanted to move in together right after finals.  Neither young man could wait to start the next step in their lives together and they both looked forward to what was to come.


End file.
